The Chant of Light- Lynn's Addendum
by EilonwyCousland QueenofTragedy
Summary: What we know on the Chant is scarce. So, I reinvented some Bible verses to add to that as well as additional terms to be used in my various fanfics. This is strictly HC. Feel free to use anything from this, with a credit left in the a/n or something. More to follow. Feel free to message me with ideas and I will credit you!
1. On Mages, Demons, and Blood Mages

Transfiguration Verses

"But as for you, do not listen to the demons, the old ones, the false prophets, who speak to you, saying, `You shall serve the Old Gods and they will grant ye powers of greatness.' "For they prophesy a lie to you in order to remove you far from the side of our Maker; and he will drive you out and you will perish. - Transfigurations 27:9-10

`As for the person who turns to demons and to blood magic, to become fallen to them, the Maker will also set His face against that person and will cut him off from among his people. - Transfigurations 20:6

Submit yourselves therefore to the Maker. Resist the demons, and they will flee from you. - Transfigurations 4:7

Do not be overcome by magic, but overcome magic with the hymns of the Maker. Transfigurations 12:21

And no wonder, for even a Maleficar disguises himself as a beacon of light. - Transfigurations 11:14

Whoever makes a practice of blood magic is a kin to demons, for the demons have been whispering with blood since the beginning. The reason the Bride of the Maker appeared was to destroy the works of the Maleficarum and their demon masters - Transfigurations 3:8

"Do not turn to magic or demons; do not seek them out, and so make yourselves unclean by them: I am the Maker, your creator and God.-Transfigurations 19:31


	2. Of Hierarchy, Sacraments, Decipiturs

A/n: A mixture of canon and HC. The Hierarchy and roles are canon. The sacraments are (mostly) based of Catholic sacraments. The phrase Decipitur was self-invented from the word qui decipitur- "deceiver" in Latin (according to my web search, anyway.)

* * *

Chantry Hierarchy- Divine-Grand Cleric-Mothers and Revered Mothers- Brothers and Sisters

There are three types of Brothers and Sisters; the affirmed, the initiates, and the clerics.

_**Affirmed **_are the lay-brethren of the Chantry, those regular folk who have turned to the Chantry for succor. Often they are people who have led a difficult or irreligious life and have chosen to go into seclusion, or even orphans and similar unfortunates who were raised into the Chantry life. The Affirmed take care of the Chantry and are in turn afforded a life of quiet contemplation, no questions asked.

Only those folk who take vows become _**initiates.**_ These are men and women in training, whether in academic knowledge or the martial skills of a warrior. All initiates receive an academic education, although only those who seek to become templars learn how to fight in addition.

_**Clerics **_are the true academics of the Chantry, those men and women who have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of knowledge. They are often found in Chantry archives, sages presiding over libraries of books and arcane knowledge. The most senior of these clerics, placed in charge of such archives, are given the title "elder," although such a rank is still beneath that of mother. All other brothers and sisters are addressed simply by noting their title before their name, such as "Brother Genitivi."

* * *

**The Sacraments:**

1\. By the _sacrament of Confirmation,_ [the initiate] are more perfectly bound to the Chantry and are enriched with a special strength of the The Maker. Hence they are, as true witnesses of Andraste, more strictly obliged to spread and defend the faith by word and deed. Only a Mother or higher can perform the sacrament of Confirmation. For each tier one advances, the tier above grants you the rank, except for the Divine. The Grand Cleric would preform the rite for Mothers/Revered Mothers. The Divine is chosen by the Grand Clerics at a meeting in Val Royeaux called the College of Clerics- explanation of Confirmation to become a Initiate.

2\. By the _sacrament of absolution,_ the those who have sinned against the Maker confess their crimes and seek the first step in forgiveness.

First speak thusly; "Forgive me, Maker, for I have sinned," and list ye sins.

The Mother, Grand Cleric, or even the Divine herself well hence speak "I absolve ye of your sins. Give thanks to the Maker and his Bride, for they are good."

"I cannot grant you forgiveness, child, only absolution. Only the Maker will grant you forgiveness, if you repent." Revered Mother speaking to a mage who has sinned.

* * *

The Left Hand of the Divine is known as a Seeker. A Seeker starts out as a Seeker Initiate- sent out on a mission to as a test of faith. Once this mission is completed the Seeker Initiate takes a name, such as Sister Nightingale, and becomes a full-fledged Seeker.

* * *

A person is named "Decipitur" when they have committed an act so atrocious that there is no forgiveness. They are banished eternally from the Maker's side and deemed doomed to wander the Fade forever, alone and forgotten by the Maker and his Chosen Bride. This is different from a Maleficar in the way that Blood Magic (or magic, at all) does not need to be performed in order to be considered a Decipitur. For instance, the acts of Arl Howe *could* make him a Decipitur. This being said, a Maleficar is also *any* blood mage or apostate by default. One does not actually have to do evil acts to be Maleficar, simply outside of the Circle and it's teachings, such as Morrigan. A Decipitur has been noted to have done something truly horrible in the eyes of The Chantry, such as Anders at the end of DAII. Anders would be considered a Decipitur whereas Merrill would merely be a Maleficar. A Maleficar can be forgiven, in their final moments before death, where as a Decipitur can never atone and never be forgiven. Only a Mother, Grand Cleric, the Divine or a Seeker can name a Decipitur.


	3. Of Anointing the Sick and Dying

A Rite used by those ranked Mother or Higher, this is a ritual placed upon the sick or dying. She would anoint the sick/dying with sacred oil that had been passed through the Sacred Flame of Andraste.

"Through this holy anointing may the Maker, in his infinite love and mercy, heal you with the grace of His Divine Bride. May the Maker who frees you from sin save you and raise you up."

This ritual is used on those who magic has failed to heal.


	4. On Templars, Rites, and Rituals

Taken, in part, from Karebear's HC (the Templar vow is all her idea, taken from the Priestly Blessing. So was most of this chapter, really) Remember, this is a mix of my HC (as well as a few others) and actual canon. It is inspired by Catholicism and many bible verses.

* * *

On Templars:

A templar, even as a recruit, is taught to live by his vows even before fully joining the Order.

After being called forward and presented to the Revered Mother, Knight Commander, and the sisters and brohers of the Chantry, the recruits are questioned. All rites take place in a Chantry. Each promises to diligently perform the duties of the Templarhood and to respect and obey his Knight Commander and serve before the Maker as a servant of the Chantry.

These are the vows, in the form of questions by the Revered Mother.

"Do you pledge your service to the Chantry?" to which the recruit must answer with "I do."

"Do you pledge your service to the Maker?" to which the recruit must answer with "I do."

"Do you pledge to protect the faithful?" to which the recruit must answer with "I do."

Then the Revered Mother silently lays her hands upon each recruit before offering the consecratory prayer, addressed to the Maker, invoking his power upon those being ordained. "May the Maker bless you and keep you. May the Maker make his face to shine upon you and be gracious unto to you. May the Maker look upon you with kindness, and give you peace."

* * *

On Funerals:

Andrastians, in most of Thedas including Ferelden, they burn their dead because of Andraste's way of death. (Except Nevarra who entomb and embalm their dead.) In the places that burn their dead, mages and criminals do not receive the same rites. They get buried in unmarked graves, instead.

* * *

On Marriage:

Mages cannot be married in the eyes of Chantry. Any marriage not sanctioned by he Chantry is therefor ignored and blatanly denied, whether it be between two regular citizens, mages, or the Dalish. Dwarven bonds are tolerated for the sake of politics and trade rights for lyrium.

* * *

On the Children of the Chantry:

Kids who grow up in a Chantry whether it be orphans, or nobility who has to look good, or devout families, are baptized at age 7. This does include mage children. If they are given or found by the Chantry at an age later than seven, they are immediately baptized.

In a chantry baptism, a child is anointed with oil. the room is dark but a baptismal candle. The child sits before the candle and the Revered mother says "May your path be lit by Andraste's fire. Now you are sworn to the Maker's light."

For a mage child, it is quite the same though it has a less celebratory feel to it and the act of cutting their arms to get blood for their phylacteries happens during the same moment, most of the time. They also receive a holy symbol to wear.

All Andrastians are baptized but the ones who don't grow up in a chantry go through the ceremony at age 17, right before entering adulthood. Particularly devout families might baptize their children at a younger age, however.


End file.
